


Alien

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rohan doesn't have aliens in his manga yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien

"An alien." Rohan stares intently.

Mikitaka doesn't seem at all intimidated. "Yes. I'm from a planet in the Magellanic clouds, which are approximately-"

Rohan holds up a hand to stop him. "I don't care how far they are from here, even if you are telling the truth. Don't interrupt me when I'm thinking. ...If I added aliens to Pink Dark Boy, my readers would think they were a plot device from nowhere because I couldn't come up with anything else, and it would ruin the immersion. But when Pink Dark Boy ends, my next manga..." He nods, satisfied. "You. Show me your real form."

"My real form, Mr. Rohan?" Mikitaka asks, hesitating.

"You said you're just assuming this shape to blend in with humans, didn't you? I want to see what you really look like. You _can_ show me that." Rohan gestures around his drawing room. "No one else can see you, and I'll be confidential."

"Oh! As you wish."

The shape Mikitaka turns into is suitable for adding to a manga, with tentacles, eyes on stalks, and all manner of alien body parts.

"That's perfect! Now hold still." Rohan is grinning as he begins to sketch, but that grin soon disappears into something more confused and then angry. "You're adding limbs! I know there were only six a moment ago and now there are eight."

"Is that a problem?" Mikitaka asks; Rohan isn't sure where his voice is coming from. "I wanted to make sure it was alien enough for you."

"I said I wanted to see your _real form_. If you're adding parts to it for my benefit, it ruins the effect," Rohan says.

"Mr. Rohan, I'm sorry, but asking a shapeshifter to pick a real form is like asking a luzu to... you wouldn't understand the analogy, but we really don't have 'true' forms of our own." Mikitaka hangs what is currently functioning as his head. "I wish I could help you with your art in some way."

"Hmmph. Fine, you can change back if you want to. I wasn't sold on the idea in the first place." As Mikitaka shrinks back into a more humanoid form, Rohan sighs and leans back in his chair. "I should've known that Josuke couldn't pick up anybody useful."

"Excuse me." Mikitaka almost looks cross. "Do you have a problem with Mr. Josuke?"

Rohan snorts. "Several."

"Mr. Josuke is a good friend of mine, who has saved my life on one occasion. I understand that you don't care for him, but he is not the kind of person who would set fire to your house and I can vouch that he had no part in that incident."

"I really don't care about the fire thing." Maybe a little. "It's his personality that makes me hate him, and you can stay here and try all day but you can't convince me to like Josuke."

Mikitaka pauses to think. "Is dinner included?"

"...Huh?"

"If I can stay here and try all day," he clarifies, "is dinner included in the offer or will I have to find nourishment elsewhere?"

Rohan scowls. "It's an expression, not literal. You're not allowed to stay in my house the whole day- in fact, get out. Get out now."


End file.
